Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2015/AzaCraft Gaming
AzaCraft Gaming AzaCraft Gaming's presentation for E3 2015. Day 1 Presentations Dank Meme Umbrella Game Let's start with something silly. An upcoming umbrella beat-em-up game called Meme Factory. The game stars Shulk, Willy Wonka, The Most Interesting Man in the World, and others as they try to fight against an evil corporation that is draining memes out of their life force. The villain of the game is Trollface, who betrayed the other meme characters and joined the evil corporation, and his horcruxes, the 7 Rare Pepes. More info on The Meme Factory coming soon. Super Smash Bros. Legend - Official E3 Trailer The trailer starts with Kirby in a field, about to enjoy a strawberry cake, when in a split second, King Dedede nabs it, and laughes at him. Kirby and Dedede prepare to battle, and the other Nintendo characters join in as well. '' ''In gameplay, the game shows off eight returning fighters: Mario, Luigi, Link, Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong, Samus, Kirby, and Pikachu. However, the characters are blasted with lobs of paint, revealing Inkling as a new fighter. Mew then flies in, and gameplay of the two is shown. All the characters charge at each other as the trailer ends. After the trailer presumably ends, a post-credits scene is shown. While Mario and Samus are fighting, another Mario shows up, confusing Samus. The Mario that was fighting Samus transforms into his true form, Ditto. So that was the first official trailer for the game! Some more information for Legend will come on Day 2. Day 2 Presentations For Day 2, we have a bunch of new games to show off. Let's start off with a platformer starring the ordinary mailman, Frink. Ordinary Mailman - God's Letter God's Letter ''is a platformer focusing on Frink, traversing the entire world in order to deliver a very important letter. The plot of the game is that Frink has fallen ill with a fatal disease, and he gets a message from the Grim Reaper saying that he can save him if he delivers him a letter from God. After retrieving the letter from God, Frink travels across the world to find the portal to hell and give the Grim Reaper his letter, or die trying. So, that's the overall plot of the game. Frink will have to face many obstacles such as deserts and freezing icy weathers, as well as bandits trying to capture him, as the letter from God is presumed to be very valuable. And that's all we can say about ''God's Letter so far, but be sure to stay tuned! Superhero Life Another original game we have is a simulator type game, going by the working title of Superhero Life. In this game, you create your own superhero identity (or use one of the five given to you at default) and live out the life of a superhero. By day, you live your normal life and interact with other characters, trying not to give away your secret identity. But when, say, a monster attack occurs, you must don your suit and save the day! What happens if people DO find out about your secret identity? Well, that's a question for another time... And now for AzaCraft's final game of the day, a racing game of all things! Fantendo Racing Rumble Fantendo Racing Rumble is a combat based racing game, and there are three types of levels: foot-racing, kart racing, and surf-based racing. The combat is different for each one, but the basic mechanics of combat stay the same: if two or more racers are close by to each other, they can use their abilities, (or in the case of kart racing, you can use weapons eqquiped to your kart,) to attack other players and get ahead of them. So far, nothing in the roster is certain yet. Sign-ups will begin soon. OK, I think we can end this off on one more Super Smash Bros. Legend trailer. Super Smash Bros. Legend - Save the Princess Trailer The trailer starts with Mario and Link charging at a castle where Peach and Zelda are trapped, guarded by Petey Pirhana. Mario and Link defeat Petey Pirhana, and free the two princesses when an evil, beastly laugh is heard. Suddenly, Bowser attacks, defeating Mario and Link, now diverting his attention to the princesses, who fight back. After a close battle, Bowser almost defeats the princesses when he is knocked away by a green hand, summoned by Isaac. Gameplay of Isaac is shown before the trailer ends. ''After the trailer is seemingly finished, a scene is shown of Mario, Link, Peach, Zelda, and Isaac walking away from the battle scene when they see Excitebiker ride by. '' So that's it for today's presentation! See ya tomorrow! Category:Subpages Category:Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2015